


<3 ? (Hollywood U and Highschool story drabbles)

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: High School Story (Video Game), Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles mostly with MC/Oc x Hollywood U/High School story character but it may also feature to OC's from either universe together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	<3 ? (Hollywood U and Highschool story drabbles)

**Relationship: Crash x Melanie (OC)**

**Quick Info on Melanie**

_Used to be a Heartthrob in High school and now she is a celebutante._

_She has pink hair and lilac contacts hiding her true eye colour._

_A hopeless romantic._

 

**Crash-ed Right Into Me**

Melanie fixed her white headband as she looked into the mirror. She had been here little over a month. She knew only one person. Crash. Childhood best friends you could say. Their shenanigans usually involved Melanie keeping watch while Crash did something stupid and got himself hurt. She would always yell at him and patch him up. In the end though she would always let him go through the same old routine because she knew it came with the Crash territory and she wanted to be around him.

When High School came round they drifted apart. Crash went of and pursued a career in stunting. Melanie stayed at their home town however and ended up becoming the teenage Heartthrob of her little town. Her family was already rich and Melanie could sing like an angel almost. However she wasn't perfect. Her only friend ever was Crash she had terrible social skills and found it difficult to make friends at Hollywood U. 

Then one day after Professor Hunt's class she came head first into Crash's feet. He was walking on his hands and ended up falling over and scratching his head. Melanie dropped her books by accident adding to the mess. "Oh my- Crash?" Melanie asked her sophisticated accent. 

"Who? My head hurts, Oh Crash that's me duh, and you are... MELANIE!" He yelled and rushed to hug her but stumbled slightly and fell back over. 

"You idiot, You completely hurt your head" Melanie said with a small laugh taking a tissue out her pocket and dabbing it on his head.

"You two old friends?" A girl asked. Melanie nearly fell over herself not knowing someone was there. She looked up seeing this blonde with light blue eyes and this bright purple scarf around her neck. 

"Oh... Uhm, No- I mean yes, we are old f-friends..." Melanie stuttered barely getting the words out. She felt like everyone was looking at her and she felt the need to leave. "I should-" She began and began to get up but stumbled forward and Crash caught her.

"Melanie! You were always so clumsy when it came to talking" Crash joked laughing slightly. Melanie managed calm slightly being close to Crash. "Addison this is Melanie, Melanie this is Addison" Crash introduced.

Addison smiled slightly and put her hand out to help Melanie up. Melanie used the hand to get up and backed away slightly "I should- uh leave" She spoke.

"Oh... so soon?" Crash said his tone sounding slightly sad. 

"I have uhm.. homework" Melanie said.

"Well, Come to the party tonight?" Crash asked. 

Melanie's heart raced. A party? she could barely speak to Addison let alone a dorm full of people. "I don't think it's my kind of..." She began.

Crash looked at her with his big hopeful puppy eyes. "Please? For me?" He asked. He did it all the time when they were younger all he needed to say was 'for me' and she was putty in his hands. 

"O-Okay, for you" Melanie said smiling slightly and saw the massive grin on his face. 

-

That leads us to know where Melanie stands in her room wearing her long pink dress. She also wore light pink lipstick. She wondered if seeing Crash was worth the anxiety of the party. Then again she had to go. She took a vow in high school that if she ever saw Crash again she would tell him that she had bigger feelings for him than friendship. 

She took a deep breathe and walked outside. She could hear the party already. She walked oh so slowly towards the building until she stood outside it. There were a lot of people, her heart hammered in her chest so hard it was all she could hear. She felt her eyes sting as they readied for tears. She couldn't do this. She stepped back slightly and went to leave. She heard her name be called. She turned slightly to see Crash running over soaking wet. She didn't need an explanation she just went with it. 

He couldn't see her face which was pale and a tear rolled down her face. "Where you going? The party just started!" He said joyfully.

Melanie hesitated she could never lie to him. "There's too many people..." She said her voice shaky. 

Crash was more concerned now and stepped closer and touched her arm. "Melanie..." He said his voice full of concern. She turned slightly to him and he saw the tears and she pulled away walking away "Leave me alone Crash."

-

Melanie now lay on her bed screaming into a pillow. She looked like a freak in her mind, crying like that over a stupid party. Waiting over a decade to tell some guy she had feeling for him. She sat up slowly pouting and wiping her tears away. She wiped her make up off. She heard a knock at the door. "Not now Crash..." She muttered. The knocks came again and again. 

She eventually opened the door to see Crash with a nasty burn on his hand. "What the hell Crash?" She said yanking him inside so she could help him. He sat on her bed as she got the first aid kit. "I was doing the old trolley through the ring of fire and somehow it messed up and I burnt my hand" He said.

Melanie was angry. She always got angry when he got hurt. "Dammit Crash, You need to stop putting yourself in danger!" She said doing what she could to treat his hand.

"But it makes me feel alive!" Crash said to her his eyes twinkling at the memory of flying threw the ring of fire.

"Well, I would prefer it if you actually live, Not be worried every time you go of doing stupid things or when you leave for six years and leave me alone wondering that one days I will receive an invitation to your funeral!" Melanie snapped looking up at him. 

Crash was a bit taken back "Are you okay? You seem to be getting worked up over nothing" He said.

"It's cause I care about you" Melanie said. 

"You care way more than my normal friends do, I feel like your being my mom or something" Crash said getting irritated himself. Melanie threw the medical stuff on the floor and stood up.

"Then you do it then if your sick of me caring so much for you" She yelled and turned to leave.

Crash stood up even more angry "Why do you care so much!?"

Melanie turned on the spot and with the confidence of her angry blurted it out "because I love you!"

Tears were going down her face as soon as she said it. Crash looked at her shocked. He stepped towards her. "It's fine if you don't feel the same way, It's been years-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, she was met by a kiss. She stumbled back slightly. His hand was on her face and his burnt one resting lightly on her side. She returned his kiss and after a short while. They pulled away slightly. "I was saving my first kiss for you.. cause I love you too." 


End file.
